The Return of Moth
by Winds of Inspiration
Summary: Years later, after the end of the Everafter War, Moth realizes the reason behind her downward spiral and will do anything to get what she had back and this time, she won't let anything or anyone stand in her way...or will she? Please read and review as this is my first fanfiction. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1: The Causes and the Effect

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Sisters Grimm". All rights reserved to Michael Buckley. **

Chapter 1: The Cause and the Effect

She was crying to herself in the corner of her jail cell.

The same thing she had been doing for many moons since her plans for the future were soiled.

"Stupid peasant!" she cried to herself. Her spider-web gown, once glimmering, beautifully woven, was slowly deteriorating into tatters.

"It was me! I was supposed to be the next queen of Faerie! Not that little scum!"

Once upon a time, Moth had everything a fairy girl could ever ask for. Born to serve as a lady in waiting to Queen Titania, who had always been a second mother to her. Now she could not even let herself look into the eyes of the Queen without hearing the painful echo of her last words, once she was officially sentenced to imprisonment. The memory's echo was stuck in her mind, like glue,

"My lady!" she shouted towards the Queen as the guards tightened their hold on her arms. Titania looked back, her mien was the same as it had been all day—shocked, confused, grief stricken.

Searching for words to say Moth gasped, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me, your like my mother, please!"

Titania's facial expression suddenly changed dramatically, her eyes narrowed, she breathed stiffly and spat to her, "You are no daughter of mine Moth. Take her away,"

"I was only trying to help Puck!" she said to herself. With no one else around, the only option she had was thinking out loud to herself.

"I was trying to save him from the same mistake he made last time when he was…confused and unsure…surely Titania would not want that to happen again!"

Moth then let herself slide to her bottom, to take a break from thinking out loud. It was then that she finally got herself to think about what it was that put herself where she was right now.

First, Titania had been telling her how she finally talked her husband into picking her as Puck's betrothed, which would be announced at the prince's 4,500th birthday celebration.

Then, the day arrived. Traditional festivities of Faerie took place for royal birthday celebrations. She could not stop staring at Puck—her future husband, and the key to her eventual rule over Faerie. He was very unkempt as usual, but nonetheless, she never felt so close to destiny as she did before.

It was then time for the King Oberon to speak, Puck was his heir, and plans for Puck's future were definitely going to be made clear. It all happened when Oberon said, "And now, as future king of Faerie, the prince is obligated to wed the betrothed of his parents' choosing. I will now ask for my son Puck to stand here with me, to meet his betrothed." Puck, who seemed to care more about the food on his plate, than what his father had to say was meet with silence from everyone else. It was not until his younger brother, Mustardseed tapped him on the shoulder that Puck stopped eating and lazily, flew himself to the stage, joining his father. "Puck, Prince of Faerie, blood-heir to the throne, your life will soon be shared with the future Queen of Faerie…Lady Moth,"

Happily she let her wings spring out of her back, as she flew to the stage and joined them. Just as the applause was starting to grow, Puck had turned around to his father and said, "Are you nuts?" met by a gasp, Oberon faced his son angrily, "What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

"Your crazy! There is no way I'm wasting my life being married to anyone!"

"Not unless I say so," he said, starting to corner his son.

"Sorry but I would rather take a dive in a sewage plant than get married,"

Just before he could really explode at Puck, Oberon retained his composure and said, "Puck. I know that having respect for anyone, even me your own father, is not in your nature per se, but if you do not at least do as I say you will regret it!"

Shrugging, the boy said, "Don't think so. I'm better off being the way I am and not being married _your highness!" _

Those were the last words anyone heard from Puck, as his father immediately had the guards seize him and have him banished from Faerie, to which Oberon shouted back, "Don't even think about getting anywhere near this place or me ever again, weakling! You hear me!"

That was ten years ago. Several months earlier, Puck had returned in need of healing. It had turned out he had been living with the relatives of Veronica Grimm for the past decade. Moth finally had a door opened again to have Puck as her husband. That was until Oberon declared he would banish him once he was back in good health. She knew she had to do something in order for her plans to work again. She had to be quick. She found Cobweb, Oberon's servant, talking with Oberon, and she quickly swiped his potions, and mixed them to create the correct formula for a poison. As she stalled Cobweb, who had put down Oberon's goblet as they were talking, she had her pixie servants pour the elixir in the goblet. Not too long afterward, Oberon was dead. As soon as she could find Cobweb, and bring him to justice, she would have proven herself worthy.

"It was a perfect plan, really," she thought out loud to herself once again. She realized, something. It had been obvious before and all along. That little annoying imp daughter of Veronica Grimm. And Puck had been so stubborn as to pick her as his protector! She was his betrothed, what was he thinking putting all his trust in a filthy human girl!

Moth was tired and ready to leave this cell. She knew just exactly what she was going to do. First she needed to find a way out. Since she had been arrested, her flute had been taken away, so there was no point in trying to get her pixie servants. The guards almost never slept. There were no windows, doors. It was a complete trap.

"How could I be so stupid?" she thought to herself.

They could take away her flute. They could take away her privacy. But up until now, it had not occurred to her that she still had the ability to shape shift. Peeking through the bars, she saw that the guards were probably on a break.

"Guess this disgusting place has been enough to keep me distracted," she told herself in order to have a reason for not doing so months back.

Shifting into a fly, Moth flew out of the bars, out the crack of the door to the basement of a prison. Recognizing her flute on the wall, she changed back fast enough to store it in her sleeve, then changed back. Before she knew it she was out of the basement, out of the Golden Egg, in Manhattan, and then changed her shape to that of a pigeon. Disgusting birds. But the last thing she did need was anyone recognizing her.

Finally she made it to a back alley somewhere in Times Square, and the brightness of the lights was without a doubt way more than enough distraction for her to change shape without anyone noticing. Blowing into her flute for the first time in a long time, her pixie servants, blending perfectly with the surroundings, met her at the ground.

"Servants, find the Grimm family."

After three hours of enjoying her freedom from the confinement of her square jail cell, her pixies returned, having discovered that the Grimms moved back to the city and Sabrina was now a student at Theodore Roosevelt High School. Wait a minute…that imp was eleven when she saw her….

"Servants, how long have I been locked up for?"

Despite her shock over having really been imprisoned for the past three or so years, Moth breathed and knew she needed to carry on with the plan in order to let it work.

"Now servants, find this Theodore Roosevelt High School, then I want you to infiltrate the place and make sure that they know a certain Rhea Farris will be attending this year, and make sure I have EVERY class with that imp!"

As her pixies flew away, Moth's grinned reached every corner of her face.

Finally, that Sabrina Grimm would pay for destroying everything she had in the world.


	2. Chapter 2: Typical Morning for Sabrina

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Grr…"

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

"Argh!"

She was so agitated by the annoying beep of her alarm Sabrina shoved it to the ground, not caring that it had now been shattered. As she was about to drift back to sleep, the sound of her Mother's voice echoed from the kitchen.

"Sabrina honey! Your going to be late if you don't get up now!" without a word, Sabrina reluctantly pulled herself out of her nice, warm bed, slouching her way to the bathroom to get ready. Sabrina was anything, but thrilled to go to school that day. She had no concrete reason for feeling that way; sophomore year was just a giant, slump. Then again, so was school in general. Sabrina did not hate it, but was not completely in love with it. However, she shrugged, sighed, brushed her teeth, washed her face, got dressed, and made her way downstairs.

With the smell of pancakes spreading around the apartment, Sabrina let herself continue to her breakfast. It was not until after she sat down to eat, that she was startled by the sound of Daphne's voice popping up saying, "Good morning Sunshine!"

Startled, Sabrina gasped, and nearly fell out of her chair.

"Daphne, not now it's too early,"

Ignoring her plea, Daphne, who had already finished eating, waited by the front door for Sabrina to finish, and take her to school. "Hurry up!"

"I just got down here!"

After she devoured her pancakes, their Mom followed Sabrina to the door, gave both of her daughters, hugs and kisses on the cheeks and said, "Have a good day at school! Stay safe!"

"We will," and as they waved goodbye to Veronica, Sabrina hailed for a cab as usual. As they got into the first one that stopped, Sabrina told the driver, "First take us to the East Side Middle School, then Roosevelt High please," and just as any other cab driver would, the driver made his way to the girls destinations.

"So," started Daphne, causing Sabrina to turn away from the window and toward her sister.

"Has Justin said anything—?"

"I really don't know Daphne…"

"Why?" narrowing her eyes at the girl, Sabrina said, "Look Daphne, it's early in the morning and I am honestly not up to talk right now,"

"Right now, you're so not punk-rock,"

Rolling her eyes at her comment, Sabrina continued gazing out the window, until the taxi stopped in front of Daphne's school. Before Daphne closed the door behind her, she said to Sabrina, "Justin better get back to you soon about—,"

"Daphne…" Sabrina said, darting her eyes directly at Daphne.

Without another word, Daphne slammed the door, as the taxi continued to take Sabrina to her destination. When she finally made it to the school, her friend Ida greeted her as they made their way to English. With ten minutes before the bell, the two girls brewed their morning conversation.

"Want to go see The Little Mermaid in 3D with me on Friday?"

Though the mermaid in that movie was different from the tub-sized undersea menace who tried to drown her, Uncle Jake, and Daphne a few years ago, Sabrina did not want to possibly come off as rude, so she said with a forced grin, "Sure, why not? Then we can have a sleepover at my place?"

"Yes!" stated Ida, "And I hope you don't mind, but I thought that maybe, we could try a double date and.—,"

"Not you too!" exclaimed Sabrina. "Daphne has spent all morning trying to bug me about Justin…"

"But I thought that—,"

"It's okay I get it…He just has not called me since last Thursday, and I'm simply waiting to hear from him. That's all,"

"After five days?"

"He's probably just been busy with football and debate,"

"Okay, though if he does not say anything after today, I'm not too sure if I would keep waiting any longer than—,"

"Class may, I have your attention!" startled by the booming voice of Mr. Griffin, their English teacher, Sabrina and Ida moved their heads, to face the front of the class. Sabrina had noticed that she and Ida had failed to notice the classroom filling up as their conversation had been progressing. When her eyes made it back to the front of the classroom, Sabrina noticed a girl in army pants, a black tank top, combat boots, who had copper red hair with electric blue streaked highlights, green eyes, and a large set of earrings that appeared to have the shape of spider-webs. Her brows raised upward, her eyes wide, and arms wrapped around her book bag being pulled closer to her body, Mr. Griffin announced, "Everyone we have a new student, please say hello to Vanessa Moonstone, Vanessa you may take a seat," without a word, Vanessa made her way to the empty desk on the opposite side of Sabrina, as her eyes nervously began bouncing around her surroundings.

When she sat down, Sabrina, feeling the need to try to make her feel welcome, extended a handshake and said to the girl, "Hey, I'm Sabrina, think you want any help on your first day?" looking upward towards Sabrina as a grin was being drawn upon her face, Vanessa said, "That would be good,"

_That would be very good indeed_ whispered an echo in the back of her head.

_Easier than I expected… _

And her grin remained for the remaining hours of that first class.


	3. Chapter 3: Daydreams and Guinea Pigs

**Sorry its been a while but here is the third chapter. **  
**Also, fear not readers, I have no intentions of taking the cliche path of this type of fanfiction involving a re-appearance of Moth. **

**And I forgot to do this in the first two chapters, but here it is:**

**I do not own the Sisters Grimm, all rights reserved to Michael Buckley. **

Chapter 3: Daydreams and Guinea Pigs

"I would like to have a sandwich with that please, honey,"

"My pleasure," as she walked away he let he shifted into a snake and pulled her towards him. As he morphed back into his normal form, he glanced at her slyly, and his lips formed a teeth-revealing smirk, "Come back here, dirt-face,"

With his arms wrapped around her waist, beginning to pull her to him, she said, "Oh Puck,"

"I know you can't resist me Ugly,"

"Puck!" just then a more masculine voice echoed from her mouth.

"What?"

"Puck wake up!"

Gasping, Puck jumped in his seat, and was greeted by the face of Jake Grimm and his broken nose.

"We're landing now!"

"Already?"

"You've been pretty asleep for most of the flight…"

Grumbling, Puck sat up as the plane landed in another place for his around the world travels with Jake-Peru. He would have been more excited about the landing if he had not been woken up that way. As they made it off the plane, past customs, and through baggage claim, Jake stated, "Today I think we should just get to the hotel and settle in, tomorrow will be a busy day,"

"For what?" growled Puck, pulling a heavy trunk closed by thousands of locks into the car that would bring them to their hotel.

Helping the struggling fairy with the loaded luggage, Jake explained, "We're going to see some ancient Incan sites and see if there are any magical items there,"

Puck rolled his eyes, suddenly remembering how Jake told him before their first flight to China a couple years back, of his theory that there could be more Everafters from other cultures worth investigating. For all he cared, it was a good enough reason for him to begin his time out of the barrier. He had not been outside of North America since the voyage a few hundred years ago. Before then, he had spent most of his life in the old Faerie lands in Ancient Greece, until they were destroyed, and they had moved around Europe, until Wilhelm Grimm saved them from a mob of angry villagers and offered them a chance for safety. Besides, it would be interesting getting to try out new pranks on more unsuspecting victims.

When they arrived at the hotel, Puck threw himself onto a bed, pushed his shoes off and laid back. "This is awesome!"

"Just don't get too attached, we won't be here for long, in a few days, we're going to Guatemala next!" said Jake, throwing the bags onto the ground.

"Whatever, I'm starving lets get room service,"

Without a word, Jake sulked into the bathroom. Puck rolled his eyes; even years later, Jake was still not over Briar. Though anywhere they traveled, there were many women who would try to give Jake their numbers, or flirt with him. But the self-proclaimed "ladies man" had no interest in using his magic touch. Though, dating was in no way a forte of the Trickster King, Puck felt that it was about time for Jake to go out and meet more women, since his first time around the world since the eighteenth century, was getting too boring too fast, with a way-too-down-in-the-dumps Jake Grimm.

It was not until the order of many roasted guinea pigs, breads, ice creams, and a large chocolate cake entered the room, that Jake Grimm came into the light. As Puck shoved half the cooked guinea pigs down this throat, Jake began scrolling through movies. Ignoring the fairy boy's wild eating habits, Jake looked over at him, somewhat spaced out and asked, "Would you know of any movies that do not involve, wars, fighting, violence, romance, women, mythical creatures, princesses, death, or anything like that?"  
Puck stopped, and gulped his food as if he just heard an explosion over Jake's words. This was the final straw—he finally had it with Jake's seemingly endless mourning period.

Letting his wings slide out of his back, as they flew him right in front of Jake's bed, Puck made a false sad-face and said, "Boo-hoo-hoo! I'm Jacob Grimm and my life sucks! I had a girlfriend who I didn't get to propose to and she died! Wah! In a war that happened almost THREE YEARS AGO!" Puck screamed angrily. Jake's eyes being as wide as a ghosts', and his face boiling up, Puck continued, "I'm won't lie, the very thought of girls repels me, but I would think that someone 'smooth' like you would have snapped out of it faster! Briar Rose is dead! Get over it! There are many more fish in the sea and have been ever since day one of this trip! And I thought I'd finally get away from this attitude after the last time I saw Ugly!"

Ignoring any second thoughts in his head, Jake pulled out a wand, aimed it at the teenage fairy, causing Puck to be stuck frozen in midair.

"You do not understand what its like Puck! I was going to propose to Briar! She was the one! I loved her, and I would think you would know better!" as he let Puck go, the fairy's face went blank as tried to force a grin, and roll his eyes in a different direction, "How should I know anything about mushy-gushy stuff like love? I'm a villain…"

"Of the worst kind! I would think you would have fessed up to it all by now, but how about this…"

Puck eyes darted towards an amulet that Jake removed from one of his pockets, "What are you doing…?"

Fiddling with the amulet in his fingers Jake moved towards Puck and said, "If my niece were suddenly killed in such a brutal manner, how would you feel?" hoping to avoid whatever Jake had planned for him with that amulet the fairy smirked, "Do I need to list off all the times I have had to save her butt from danger?" Before anything could come out of Jake's mouth, a pounding sound, similar to that of raindrops were heard against the window. A hoard of buzzing lights had been trying to push their way into the room.

"I your 'minions' only came when summoned?"

"They do, those aren't mine…"

As Puck came closer to the pixies, he knew there was a sense of familiarity with them. He released a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes as he opened the window for them, "Mustardseed what do you want this time?"

Just then the pixies revealed a large scroll, bound with a red ribbon. On the ribbon, Mustardseed had written in black ink "URGENT".

"Bad news hailing from Faerie?"

"Probably just more politics", Puck shrugged as he could easily care less about the people he dreaded, growing up. But when his eyes met the words, he swore he could have heard a glass shatter. Raising a brow at the boy, Jake read the parchment to himself,

_My Dear Brother, _

_ Moth disappeared from her prison cell last week. Once we noticed that even her confiscated flute was missing, we were able to conclude that she somehow managed to escape. Mother did not want me to worry you, but I feel it would be best if you came back to Faerie as soon as possible. I have a feeling your friend Sabrina might be in trouble considering what happened last time, hence your presence is needed as soon as possible. _

_ I wish you well on your journey. _

_ Singed, _

_His Royal Highness Mustardseed, Son of Oberon and Titania, Crown Prince of Faerie, Second in Command to His Majesty King Puck of Faerie_

Looking up at a frozen Puck, Jake let the parchment slide out of his hands as Puck unfroze, breathed in and declared.

"Jake, we need to pack up again, we're going back to New York on the first possible flight, I am going to reply to my brother,"

As Jake began packing all their things, he grinned somewhat and said, "Paying a visit to the family for the first time in years…gosh I can't believe how old the girls are now…"

Ignoring the sentimental comments, Puck quickly wrote his brother,

_Mustardseed, _

_Jacob Grimm and I will be making the next flight back to New York the first chance we get. Tighten up prison security, as well as at the entrance and exit. Make sure everyone knows to be on the lookout for anything, and do not tell Veronica until I have made it there myself. I'll handle Mom myself if she gets moody over me knowing. Godspeed. _

_ Signed, _

_His Majesty Puck, Son of Oberon and Titania, Blood King of Faerie, The Trickster King, Robin Goodfellow, The Imp, Hobgoblin, King of Loafers, Prince of Low-Expectations, and Spiritual Leader of Juvenile Delinquents._

As he rolled up the scroll and handed it over to the pixies, he sent them off, locked the window. When they left the hotel, Puck realized that he would be seeing Sabrina for the first time in years…He hoped she did not change too much in that time. If the Trickster King was going to save her rear-end, her rear-end better be worth the saving.


	4. Chapter 4: Shape-shifting Shenanigans

**AN: Hello so sorry I haven't posted in a very long time, I am a very busy person so I will only be able to update so much. However I will be trying out a new thing where I write a certain number of chapters and update with that number of chapters so I can leave y'all (hopefully) wanting more. Thank you to those of y'all who have read and reviewed so far and congratulations to those who advanced into the top 12 for elligoat's Contest, all of your stories are excellent! ;) **

**Anyways to those of you who noticed the error I made in giving Moth two names, that was my mistake, I had somehow forgotten that I already gave her an alias when I was writing that chapter so I will be fixing that ASAP. This chapter is not that long, in fact its particularly short, so please bear with me since hopefully my updating plan will work out. Anyhow, onto the next chapter: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Sisters Grimm" all rights reserved to Michael Buckley. **

Chapter Four: Shape-shifting Shenanigans

Moth still could not believe she had survived being surrounded by lowly mortals for that long. It was miracle that she made it out of the establishment in one piece. The only problem: getting near Sabrina was harder than she expected. Sure they had the same classes, but she needed more. There was no way she was actually going to befriend that wench! The exchange of simple "hellos" and "how do you dos" was already enough.

Once out of the building and near the picnic benches, she quickly took the form of a chipmunk. From a distance she saw the now gigantic tall blonde human put her backpack down as she went to talk to a boy who appeared to be wearing a sports jersey—probably for football. As she scurried to the navy blue backpack, Moth pulled the zipper open with her mouth, scooted herself through the hole, and used her mouth to quickly zip the bag closed once more. Once she felt herself in chipmunk form crash against a giant textbook cover sliding to the slowly tearing fabric at the bottom, Moth began to regret her choice of transportation. The countless textbooks and binders that had been ready to attack her made Moth suddenly nostalgic for her prison cell back in Faerie.

When the violent attacks of the textbooks and binders suddenly stopped, Moth waited for a few moments to make sure it was really over. However there was no time to celebrate, for the relief was quickly met by the horror of a blood-curdling scream, causing Moth, still in chipmunk form, to jump out of the backpack and scurry under a bed.

"MOM! THERE'S A RAT IN MY ROOM!" Moth needed to do something while the screamer ran to get help, but it wasn't like she could change back like…but she could change shape! How could she possibly forget her own shape-shifting abilities! Changing into a chameleon, she blended in with the white carpet floor of the bedroom hiding right behind the dresser just as another woman who appeared taller with black hair and piercing brown eyes entered—Moth had met Veronica Grimm a few times before in the past and was not interested and seeing her again. That woman seemed to mind everyone's business, but her own. It was a quality that annoyed Moth more than anything. Her daughter was no different. It was due to Sabrina's interference with her relationship with Puck that things fell apart. If she was going to get her revenge on Sabrina, she knew just a simple splash of poison would not pass this time. This time, she had to find her enemy's weakness…even if it meant hiding behind the dresser all night.

"Honey, I think you're just tired, there's nothing here…"

"But I swear! It was right over—"

"I think you need to…"

"No I will not relax! It was there! Under my bed! I'm not crazy!"

A hushing voice overpowered the unsettling cries of Sabrina, ""Brina honey, is there something you want to talk about? Like is there anything bothering you?"

Peeking from her hiding spot, Moth saw that Sabrina was looking down, avoiding her mother's glance but soon looked up in some sort of surrender, "It's about Justin…"

"JUSTIN!" cried Moth. She then curled away into the shadows in response to the silence that followed he reaction. _"I'm confused…I thought she was interfering with things between me and my beloved?" _she thought to herself, still shocked by what she just heard. Nonetheless she was relieved at the sound of Sabrina's voice as she began to explain things to Veronica and, much to her oblivion, Moth as well.


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble with Normal Boys

**A/N: Hey y'all so a few things. **

**1) I am so sorry I haven't updated in a million years. If I did not have other things outside of this to worry about then I would have had this chapter ready much sooner so I would like to apologize for keeping y'all waiting and thank y'all for also being patient.**

**2) Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed my story so far and have provided helpful comments and feedback. **

**3) I am looking for a Beta for this story. I know its bad that I have not had one yet, but I am going to change that. Hence if anyone is interested in Beta-ing this story please let me know via PM ONLY as soon as possible. I am willing to let people who like this story to Beta, but more importantly, those of you who have editing skills and experience and are willing to provide helpful feedback on future chapters prior to updating will be most helpful; that way I may have a better chance in being able to improve as I move forward in terms of grammar and other technicalities. **

**4) And one more thing: There are some OC's introduced in this chapter but do not worry, if it does seem like it now, they are not Mary Sues (I hope they don't come out that way. If they begin to then there's another reason why I need a Beta since I don't like Mary Sues as much as the next person). And don't worry their roles do become important in the story, but I will not give away how. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoy Chapter Five! :) **

**Lots of love, **

**Windy :) **

Chapter Five: Trouble with Normal Boys

_Earlier that day _

Sabrina sat down at lunch beside her group of friends consisting of Ida, Mark, and Phoebe. Sabrina and her group of friends had a pretty standard conversational outline during lunch, whether the others realized it or not. Phoebe would begin with a daily dose of gossip, Mark would either complain about the cafeteria food or try to start a political argument of sorts with Ida, his twin sister, and then after giving up her attempts to mediate the argument, Sabrina would usually be the one to change the subject to whatever was going on that day.

"So has he…?"

"No! He has not called or texted or bothered communicating with me in any way shape or form! Now can we _please _talk about something other than my crappy love life for once?" noticing the stunned looks from not only her friends, but nearby tables as well Sabrina began to flush upon realizing how loud she really was, and shyly sunk into her seat wishing she could run home right now and hide under her covers. But she just attempted to nervously smile in hopes that everyone would suddenly stop paying attention to her. She could hear the voice inside her head telling her she was starting to look like an idiot. Hopelessly dropping it, Sabrina returned her attention to her group of friends.

"Okay…." Ida began uneasily. "Sorry…just please…chill out…its not a big deal…there are other guys…"

_"Oh that's just reassuring…" _Sabrina thought. Although she tried not to admit it to herself, she knew that she needed to see more guys in order to distract herself from the memories of a certain pink winged fairy boy. He was now traveling the world with her Uncle and it had been years since she last saw him. She tried to get him off her mind by thinking of all the gross pranks, and insults galore. Thinking however, just made her miss him more. And yet it seemed, as she had no hope finding a normal, human boyfriend. Maybe it was just time to call it quits and focus on herself. Why should she care what other guys think of her?

"Sabrina…Hello…'Brina…. You alive?" Sabrina gasped at the sound of Phoebe's dismissal of her trance.

"What is it?" she asked, even more flustered that she zoned out of a good conversation that would have helped more than thinking to herself. Phoebe chuckled in response, "Aren't you adorable…Anyways Ida has an idea for you to meet more guys!"

_"Now would be a great time for a monster to storm in…"_ Sabrina thought, as she reluctantly asked about Ida's next matchmaking scheme.

"Well you know how this year Halloween is on a weekend?"

"Sure," Sabrina said pulling her head upward to face Ida.

"I've been thinking that I host a Halloween party at my house!"

"WHAT?" everyone, including Sabrina cried at the table.

Phoebe took in a deep breathe and nodded before making eye contact with Ida, "Look girl, we love you and all but aren't your parents well…"

"A bit neurotic about those! Don't make me recall the time we spent on your fourteenth birthday party there…" Mark interrupted, looking at Ida as though she was a patient in a mental facility.

"Yeah if I remember correctly your Mom would not stop interrogating me as though I was a criminal or something!" Sabrina recalled. She remembered very well how Ida's Mom kept asking her questions. Not just about her friendship with Ida though, but about her personal life at home, her parents, her siblings, among many others. They may be as normal as any human beings, but Sabrina still maintained her rights to be suspicious of Ida's parents since that event.

Ida just sat and giggled as though she had absolutely no idea what her friends were even talking about. "Don't worry, what they don't know will not make them mad," she winked at them to which Sabrina could not help but gulp.

"Are you suggesting…"

"Exactly! That weekend they are going to see some friends in Queens anyways and told me to handle trick-or-treaters. But once they're gone it will be a party!" Sabrina rolled her eyes and as she said she explained, "Nice idea Ida but if this is part of your matchmaking deal there is a huge flaw,"

"What do you mean?" Ida asked, clueless as usual. Sabrina loved her friend dearly, but sometimes could never understand how possible it was for someone to be that careless and forgetful about detail. Then again her years in abusive foster homes and fighting Everafters forced her to be very attentive to every detail, and if she missed one little thing, anything could go wrong.

"We aren't friends with that many people in this crap hole!" Mark then shouted, who unlike Sabrina was way more explicit about his occasional irritation with Ida.

Just as Ida was about to respond, Phoebe gasped as though a cartoon light bulb appeared right above her head. "True," she began, "But maybe what she is saying is that we let it go by word of mouth!"

Sabrina was starting to wish even more flaws in the plan would pop up so this crazy idea of Ida's would not become a reality. But before she could say anything else the bell rang for the final half of the day. And as Ida began to further go on and on about Halloween party plans, Sabrina decided that she needed to talk to Justin; after all, she felt that if a guy was really not interested in hanging out with her, she would rather have them say it themselves as opposed to absolutely nothing.

"And so how did that go?" Veronica asked, with Sabrina's head resting on her shoulder.

"He pretty much said it himself at last. He is not interested," Sabrina sighed looking at the window, noticing that the sun had already set a while ago. As her Mom gave her a hug, Sabrina looked up at her and said, "It's fine though, I'll live. But now I don't know what to do about this stupid Halloween party thing…" after separating, Veronica sighed and looking toward the ceiling, turned back to her daughter and said, "I think its good for you to be able to spend more time with your friends, but if they want to pull something like that you are going to have to Ida talk to her parents, or I will have to myself,"

"But I don't even want to be involved in that! It's just another one of Ida's crazy ideas!"

"Well maybe you will be able to get out of your shell more if you participate in these 'crazy ideas'" Veronica suggested as she stood up.

"Okay Mom," Sabrina surrendered, knowing that any further attempt to win an argument was pointless. She would only do this just to be a good friend to Ida, but in truth Sabrina could really care less about the other people in her school. As long as no one bothered doing anything to her or her friends she had no reason to get involved with other people at school. Just as Veronica was about to leave the room, she stopped at the door and said, "By the way, dinner will be ready in thirty minutes,"

"Okay," Sabrina said as the door began to close. Choosing to disregard the previous conversation, she decided to attempt completing her Geometry homework.

"Well proofs," she said as she began to look over the problems. "It's just you and me,"

She knew it was risky, but turning into a small fly was not a bad choice in finally escaping the Grimm girl's bedroom. She flew herself out of the room, down the stairs, and began searching for an exit point. Her big eyes saw Veronica Grimm opening the door for someone, probably her husband, and zapped through the door just before it completely shut.

Once she returned to the alley, she returned to her true form. Smirking, she played a few notes on her wooden flute and her little servants made themselves present within seconds.

"All right my little ones, I have a plan to finally get near that awful Sabrina Grimm and kill her once and for all. Now listen closely…" Moth felt her pride swell more and more as she described her plans to her pixies.

If she wanted to get anywhere near Sabrina and get away with it, even if it meant more humans, this Halloween gathering needed to happen; the best part: she knew exactly how to ensure that.


End file.
